


Red like Fight

by Oh_Contrary



Series: Red Together [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothes stay on, Cool Mom Krolia, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Premature Ejaculation, Sparring, There's smut, dear god tay why, except for the smut, flirty keith, i'm also surprised, just fluff, shy lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Contrary/pseuds/Oh_Contrary
Summary: When Keith steps up to lead a full team training session with his mom, Lance finds himself all too easily distracted. Luckily, the red paladin is certainly willing to lend a hand... or two.or: the boys get handsy in the training room and the author is Ashamed.





	Red like Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand we're back!
> 
> Hello friends! 
> 
> I have like 4 angst WIPs but honestly, after last season and all the negativity i've been seeing recently, I really didn't wanna put that out there, ya know? so instead we get Fluff Devolving into Filth the Author Didn't Even Know she was Capable Of!!!
> 
> Dirtiness ahead. Heed the tags. And, as always, let me know if there are additional tags to be added!
> 
> This is based [this](http://morgensternmary.tumblr.com/post/174282495410/keith-is-in-charge-of-a-special-training-session) on fanart by [morgensternmary](http://morgensternmary.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> *blows kisses from the windows of the Atlas*  
> ~Tay

Lance watched in awe as Keith and Krolia whirled across the training room, exchanging blows so quick they were practically invisible. Between their marmora training and their shared time surviving on the time-whale (and apparently sparring together all the while)  they were fighters as elegant as they were lethal. The fight continued another long minute before Krolia disarmed Keith, twisting his staff out of his grip and levelling her own at his neck. There was a moment of tense silence before she stepped away with a grin. They turned to face the team, and Lance saw Keith was grinning as well, flushed and panting from the exertion, but gleeful nonetheless.

“So, uh, you want us to learn to do that?” Hunk asked after a moment, looking between Shiro and Keith.

“Krolia offered to take us through the basics for this type of combat, and I think it’d be good for us to expand our training regimen,” Shiro answered, walking to the wall where a row of practice staffs were waiting for them. “Some of us are already using multiple weapons, but it’s always good to have something else under your belt. You never know when it’ll come in handy.”

“But fighting like that?” Pidge added, pointed again to Keith and Krolia (who Lance swore were chuckling at them from across the room).

Keith set down his water pouch and ambled over. “We’ll start with basic form and strength training before we actually get to sparring,” he said. He helped Shiro pass out staffs. “Mom and I will demonstrate forms and then we’ll help you guys mimic them.”

The rest of the team nodded warily, but took up their staffs nonetheless. They spread out in a line facing Keith and Krolia, who, seeing them ready, sunk into a balanced stance and levelled their staffs in front of them.

“Traditionally, as implied by the name, the Blade of Marmora fought only with swords. However, as the galra empire grew, they absorbed more and more cultures and with them traditional weapons and fighting styles. As new galra joined the Blades, they brought these styles with them.” She slid into another pose, feet wide apart and arms angling the staff up towards the sky. Keith copied her.

They continued talking, Keith sliding from one pose to the next as Krolia explained each position’s importance, the muscles it worked, how it would all become the basis for this specific technique— but Lance was having difficulty paying attention. He found himself unreasonably (if not unfairly) distracted by Keith who, with every pose and every flex, only grew harder and harder to pull his eyes from. This was made worse by Keith noticing and making sure to shoot furtive glances in Lance’s direction whenever possible. One pose had him twisted halfway around, the staff an extra support as he bent backwards. When Krolia said, Keith kicked up, using the staff to balance himself as he flipped, landing in another stance and slinging the staff out in front of him so quickly that they could hear the ‘whoosh’ of it though the air .

Then Keith looked at Lance, eyes alight with mischief and lips quirking into a smirk. Maybe it was the confident look in his eyes,or maybe it was the easy rise and fall of his chest despite the aerobatics, but Lance couldn't look away. Instead, he felt himself flush with embarrassed arousal. He shook himself, trying to focus on whatever Krolia was saying— Then Keith looked back at him knowingly as if he could feel the very heat running down Lance’s spine.

Lance looked away, hoping the others wouldn’t notice the heat creeping up the back of his neck. He looked back at Krolia, blanching as he realized that today’s training session was his first real interaction with her since he and Keith got together. They hadn’t exactly told the others yets, but they weren’t keeping it secret. They were just… taking it slow. Keith didn’t want to rush into things physically and Lance didn’t want to put his entire business out there. Sue him. It was just already so hard to figure out exactly what he and Keith were up to. Yeah they were together, but they hadn’t been _together_ and Lance had never been in this situation before. He was Keith’s boyfriend, sure, but was that different to Keith than it was to him? Were there galra customs that would come with that? Was Keith even interested in him physically?

Lance’s gaze flashed back to Krolia. He needed to focus. He knew this would be hard, but he still wanted to impress her—

“Now is everybody ready?” Krolia said, looking down the line of paladins. Everyone else responded in the affirmative and raised their staffs. “Go ahead and slip into the first stance just like we showed you.”

Lance floundered to follow as Krolia sunk into a lunge and held her staff vertically in front of her. Lance tried to mimic the position, bending his knees and gripping the staff carefully.

“You’ll want to turn your hips out,” Keith said, sliding up behind him.

“Oh, um—”

“Right now, your hips are perpendicular to your right foot—” Keith laid gentle hands on Lance’s hips and twisted slightly, drawing his left hip back “— your entire lower half should be one line, except your back foot.” He squeezed Lance’s hips before letting go and circling around him. Keith raked his eyes up and down Lance’s body. “Very good,” he said, before moving down the line.

Every time Keith came by for the rest of training, there was something to fix: a hand on Lance’s thigh to push him into a deeper lunge, arms wrapping around him to fix his hold on the staff, or, in one memorable occasion, aligning their bodies from foot to shoulder and using his grip on Lance’s limbs to guide the other boy through a complex series of stretches. With the two of them in just their flight suits, Lance could feel every shift and flex of Keith's muscles against his back.

“Very good Lance,” Keith all but purred when they finished. Lance had long given up on not blushing. Now, he simply hoped he could keep other parts of his anatomy from getting too interested.

Thankfully, the last of the stretches was followed by Krolia dismissing them all for a ten minute break. Lance pulled away quickly, shivering as Keith’s hands trailed against him.

“I-I’m just- water. Over there,” he managed, realizing with a wince that he was already struggling to hide his interest. “Actually, I may head to the locker room!” He said, voice shrill. He scurried away, ignoring Hunk’s concerned call.

He made it to the dark of the locker room and let out a huge sigh. He leaned against the cool lockers with a groan, hitting his forehead repeatedly against the cold metal. He groaned Keith's name, cursing the other boy's never ending quest to embarrass him. He took a deep breath and started to recite the Fibonacci sequence. He’d only just managed to calm down when there was a cough behind him. He turned around and saw Keith looking only slightly abashed.

“Hunk asked me to check on you,” he explained, coming and laying a hand on Lance’s shoulder. He rubbed gently. “Too much?”

“The training’s fine,” Lance grumbled. Keith chuckled. He moved his hand up to rub his thumb against the nape of Lance's neck.

“Was I okay?” Keith murmured. Lance let his head fall back on an exasperated groan. Next thing Keith new, he had an armful of frustrated Cuban groaning into his chest.

“Keith, you're either going to set me on fire or embarrass me in front of your mother and I can't tell which would be worse.”

Keith laughed, running a hand through Lance’s hair. He kissed the top of the other boy's head. “I'll leave you alone the rest of training.”

“I never said that,” Lance pouted. “Just less naughty gym porno ‘can I show you some moves’ stuff during training. More making me look cool for your mom.” They separated then, Keith leading the way back out onto the training room floor.  

Keith nodded with a smile. “If it helps, she knows we're together and is also nervous about this.”

“Wait, she knows? How? I didn't know we were telling—”

“I mean, she and I were together alone for 2 years. She… I talked about the team a lot. Especially you.”

Lance couldn't help a grin. “So when you came back, you had already planned that whole confession deal.”

It was Keith's turn to blush then. “We can talk about this later. We should rejoin the others—”

“But this means your mom likes me, yeah?” Lance said, throwing his arms around Keith's shoulders and hanging off of his back.

“Yeah,” Keith said softly. "She definitely likes you.” They trailed out the door, Lance with his hands on Keith's shoulders. They looked out at the others, already pairing up on the floor and Lance grimaced. He hunched down behind Keith.

“You're going to kill us if you keep up with this Marmoran training.” He whined.

Keith just laughed. “Don't worry, you can be with me. I'll go easy on you.”

“Why doesn't that sound good?”  Lance said. Keith just laughed and went to grab a staff. He threw one at Lance, which he caught.

“Now face me and settle into first position,” Keith said. Lance did and he gave him a nod. “Let's go.”

Keith came at him and soon they were fighting steadily. Keith would call out tips every once in awhile, or take the obvious hits when Lance left himself open, but soon they were moving fluidly. The others watched, cheering them on and even Krolia seemed happy, if not impressed.

Eventually, Keith pinned Lance, knocking his staff across the room and kneeling over him. Lance let himself stay pinned and simply lay on the floor panting. He cracked one eye open and saw Keith, sweaty face split with a wide grin. Lance returned his smile, watching Keith climb off of him and then offer a hand. He pulled Lance up, but didn't let go of his hand, squeezing it once before looking across at Krolia. She gave a small nod and, if possible, Keith’s grin widened. He let go of Lance then, releasing him to the others, watching with a grin as Hunk and Allura both came to praise his performance. Keith couldn’t help but agree: for having just learned a new weapon (and weathering Keith’s own distractions) Lance had held up great during the match.

Keith crossed over to Krolia, who laid a hand on his shoulder.

“This Lance is your… how do earthlings say not mate, but intended?” Krolia said.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Keith said, looking over at where Lance and Pidge were now wrestling.

“He is impressive,” she said, looking over at Lance. “Quite spry.” Keith nodded. “And he certainly seems to like you,” she said, looking back to Keith. “It seems silly how you worried all those months—”

“Ma,” Keith groaned, hunching his shoulders.

“You should be happy. Your feeling are returned by one who seems.. shall we say, eager for you.”

“Ma!” Keith yelped. Looking back at her. Krolia simply laughed.

“There’s no shame in eagerness. Why, your father seemed similarly interested in my own fighting—”

“I don’t know if I want to hear this.”

Krolia simply laughed, “It’s in your nature Keith. You are a fighter. It’s only natural your heart leads you to one who is as well.” She brushed a clawed hand through his sweaty hair before turning away. “Rejoin your team and your beloved,” she said, turning and starting to gather the neglected staffs. “Tell them they did well.”

Keith nodded and trotted over to the others, shocked to find Lance red faced yet again as Pidge and Hunk cackled around him.

“Although I’m not sure you actually disliked getting pinned at the end there,” Pidge said, voice sly and low. Keith chuckled, watching as Lance whirled on her, trapping her in a headlock and giving her a noogie that had her squealing.

“Little Pidgeons should learn to mind their own business,” he said, letting her go. She tottered over to Hunk, still laughing.

“And that’s why Lance is blushing, isn’t it Hunk?”

“Why’s Lance blushing?” Keith asked, coming up and slinging an arm around Lance’s shoulders.

“You tell us Mr. Handsy Instructor,” Hunk said, picking up his own water pouch. Keith chuckled, pulling Lance in front of him and putting his hands on Lance’s shoulders.

“Well it obviously worked,” he said. “Y’all saw Lance out there. He was great.”

“Or, his opponent was too wooed by blue eyes, to put up a real fight,” Hunk offered.

Keith laughed, but shook his head. “Nope, I was focused then.” He slid his hands down Lance’s side, squeezing once just to tickle him. Lance jerked forward with a laugh. Keith grinned, letting his hands slide down to Lance’s waist, which set the other boy blushing for real. “It’s earlier that I was- what was it you called me in the locker room, Lance?”

“Um. I- I think I said a ‘naughty gym porno,'” he said meekly. Hunk barked out a laugh as Keith sidled close, pulling Lance flush against him and hooking his chin over the other boy’s shoulder.

“Mmm, that’s right. Well, there’s always more room for improvement.” He dropped his voice low, and let his fingers caress the tops of Lance’s thighs. “Your stance is not so straight; you should let me show you some moves,” he purred. Lance only spluttered, which had Pidge cackling and Hunk rolling his eyes.

“Get a room,” Hunk said fondly, turning away and grabbing Pidge. “Come on. I can’t have them _defiling_ your innocent, youthful self.”

“I’d hardly call that gremlin innocent, Hunk,” Lance said. He grabbed Keith’s wrists, keeping his hands from straying lower (but also from pulling away) and watching as the others left the room. They were left in silence, the rest of the squad having cleared out during their shenanigans.

Behind him, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and nuzzled his face in his hair. Lance giggled, leaning back into the embrace.

“What were you talking about with your mom?” Lance asked.

“You,” Keith answered, starting to sway them gently.

“Well? What about me?” Lance asked, a nervous edge to his voice. Despite having known Krolia for a relatively brief amount of time, Keith obviously adored his mother. What if she didn’t approve? Would Keith reconsider their relationship?

“You’re fretting,” Keith chided.

“And you’re withholding details. What’d she say?”

“She likes you,” Keith said, turning Lance around in his arms. He slid his hands up and down Lance’s back. “She likes you a lot.” he said with a smile. Lance beamed and rested his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“Good,” He said plainly. Keith just chuckled.

“Wanna go again?” Keith asked after a minute.

“What, another fight?”

Keith shrugged. “I thought the first one was fun.”

Lance nodded. “Sure. Staffs?”

“Nah, hand to hand is fine.” Keith said, he pulled away and walked back out into the center of the training room. Lance followed, stretching idly as he went. Keith turned to face him, sliding into a balanced stance. “Best out of three?”

Lance nodded, finding a starting position  of his own. They circled for a moment before Lance lunged at Keith, taking the offensive.

It was different sparring with Keith like this. They hadn’t had much one on one training since Keith returned, and now, able to focus all his attention on his opponent instead of a new weapon, Lance was noticing how Keith’s body had changed. He was bigger and slightly broader, but without Shiro’s bulky muscle. He was still compact, which made his strength seem all the more impressive—

Lance landed on his back with a thump and Keith settled over him, Hands pinning his wrists and legs tight over his waist.

“You seem distracted,” Keith said from above him. Lance gaped at him before shaking his head. Unfortunately, the blush creeping up his face gave him away. Keith smiled, leaning down over Lance and pressing him more firmly into the ground. “Share with the class?”

Lance’s throat went dry and he shook his head. “Next round,” he said. Keith looked skeptical, but obliged, clambering off and helping Lance up.

The next round lasted longer. Lance stayed on task and found that the longer he and Keith went at it, the more intense the fighting grew and the wider Keith's smile. Lance smiled back.

They were buzzing, both of them alight with restless energy as they moved in sync. It felt like a dance with both of them vying to lead. Keith would come at him and Lance would dodge and pary, ducking around Keith with all the speed he could muster to try and keep the other boy on his toes. They moved faster and faster until Lance, using his superior flexibility to wrap around Keith, was finally able to bring the other boy to the floor and clambor on top of him.

“Not bad, sharpshooter,” Keith said, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face.

“You’re not the only one with new skills, samurai.” Lance said, flexing against Keith where he was pressed to the floor.

“I can see that.”  Keith rumbled, letting his eyes rake appreciatively over Lance’s body in his tight, black flight suit. Even with the spots of color already present on Lance’s cheeks, Keith could see the other boy flush, ears joining the game. Lance rolled his eyes, getting up and offering Keith a hand.

“Last round,” Lance said when they were both on their feet. Keith nodded, reaching up and tying back his hair.

“Let’s do it,” he said, sliding back into a balanced stance.

“Wait,” Lance said, mischief dancing in his eyes. Keith raised an eyebrow. “We never decided what the winner gets.”

“Does the winner need something?” Keith asked, straightening up.

“Come on, there should be some spoils for the victor.” Lance said, resting his hands on his hips. “It’ll be fun.”

“I think you just wish you were a spoiled victor,” Keith said.

“Isn’t there something you want?” Lance said, looking Keith in the eye and letting his voice drop low. Keith smirked,and wandered close, standing chest to chest with the blue paladin. He rested his hands on top of Lance’s on the other boys hips and pulled him close.

“How about this,” Keith drawled. “When _I_ win, I’ll show you want I want.”

Lance grinned up at him. “ _If_ you win, man bun.”

“When,” Keith said again, leaning close to press a fleeting kiss against Lance’s lips. He pulled back and walked away, sinking back into position. He beckoned for Lance to make the first move.

Lance looked skeptical, and studied Keith for a long moment before dashing forwards. He only got a few hits in before realizing this fight was different than the others. True, the other fights had been playful, but they had also been fast and hard showings of strength and skill, but this was entirely different. It was playful, but in the sense that Keith seemed to be toying with him. Instead of blocking Lance’s hits or dodging, Keith stayed close, minimizing the distance between them. Keith grappled with Lance, grabbing at him, trapping him against his chest and taking control for just a moment before Lance would get away. It was a game of cat and mouse. Keith’s eyes flashed yellow in the light, showing him every bit the cat and Lance, well, he had never felt so much like prey.

At one point, Keith got Lance’s arm twisted up behind his back and pulled him back against his chest. He trapped him there, grabbing Lance’s other bicep and holding tight.  

“What was that about victors, Lance?” he panted. Lance just grinned, leaning into the contact. He pushed his hips back against Keith’s, relishing the other’s sharp intake of breath.

“Something about spoils,” he said, wiggling his hips again.

“Easy, Lance. No one’s won yet.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t quite playing by the rules anyways, were you.”

Keith smiled. “Nope,” he said, before dropping them both to the floor. He rolled them over, pinning Lance on his stomach and aligning against his back. “But you won’t hold that against me right?”

“Well something’s being held against me,” Lance answered, arching back against Keith. “We’ve just gotta see what you wanna do with it.”

Keith rolled his eyes, sitting back while straddling Lance. Lance rolled over beneath him, studying him for a moment. He bucked up, knocking Keith off balance before striking with his hand. He got two good hits in before Keith managed to block him, wrangling Lance’s hands in each of his own and pinning them to the floor. They froze like that, Keith looming over Lance and both of them panting for breath.

Neither could tell who moved first, but neither minded. It was a clash of tongues and teeth that had them shuddering against each other. Keith slipped away from Lance’s mouth, nosing down his neck and behind his ear, peppering kisses along the way.

“Keith,” Lance whined, twisting his wrists in the other boy’s grip. Keith squeezed them tight, pressing them into the ground for just a second before he would let go— only to be met by a shudder and a moan. He pulled back, looking up at Lance who had gone bright red at his own reaction.

“You liked that, huh,” he asked, nipping at the corner of Lance’s jaw. Lance fidgeted, turning what glare he could muster on Keith, who, testing his limits, rose up above Lance. He pulled Lance’s arms up above his head, and captured both wrists in one hand, paying attention to Lance’s reactions as he did so.

“This okay?” he asked, sliding his now available hand down to cup the back of Lance’s neck. Lance nodded before leaning his head up to capture Keith’s lips again.

Keith sunk back down over him, caressing his cheek and licking carefully into his mouth. He opened Lance slowly, keeping a gentle, easy pace until the blue paladin was breathless beneath him, whining and shifting restlessly. All the while, Keith plundered his mouth, trailing his free hand up and down Lance’s body, caressing his chest, and gripping his hips.

He pulled away, pressing sloppy kisses as far down Lance’s neck as the flight suit would allow, before reaching up and pulling at the neckline. He attached his mouth to the skin he exposed, laving his tongue against the smooth, sensitive stretch. Lance keened, bucking up beneath Keith as he worked a mark onto his neck. He wriggled on the floor, shifting his legs under Keith. He whined Keith's name and Keith chuckled.

“Don't laugh,” Lance panted. “C’mere.”

He reattached his mouth to Lance’s and lowered himself down over him. Keith slotted a leg between his thighs and let them press together from chest to toe. A groan punched out of Lance's chest and Keith couldn't help but smile as he felt the blue paladin’s arousal press against his hip. Lance shuddered and swore under his breath.

“You okay?” Keith asked, holding still for a second. Lance nodded frantically, swallowing once.

“I'm just—  between earlier and the fight, I'm way more keyed up than I thought.” Keith nodded. He could feel Lance’s erection against him and it was a siren call for Keith's own.

“Do you wanna stop?” Keith asked.

“No, god no. I just, uh,” Lance closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. “I just don’t wanna embarrass myself, you know?” he finished quietly. He looked up at Keith, bristling to find the other boy’s face split in a mischievous grin.

Whatever he was about to say was lost into Keith’s mouth. The other boy dove in, taking Lance’s mouth in a heated kiss and pressing their hips together. Lance moaned into his mouth, letting his head fall back and exposing the column of his throat. Keith nipped his way down, sucking marks into Lance’s neck. Lance twisted on the floor, whimpering and twisting his hands in Keith’s grasp. Keith squeezed his wrists one last time before letting them go. Lance immediately wrapped around him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and burying his other hand in Keith’s hair. It was Keith's turn to moan, letting Lance tug his head back. Lance leaned down and licked the side of his neck, stopping at the corner of Keith’s jaw and sucking harshly. Keith shuddered against him, rolling their hips together. Lance breathed Keith’s name against his neck, clutching at the other boy.

Keith slid a hand down Lance’s side, gripping his hip tightly before continuing down to grab his leg and tug up, hitching Lance’s thigh over his hip. Lance shuddered, cursing quietly as the new position pressed them closer together and slotted their members against each other. Keith rolled their hips together once, twice, again, relishing every sound Lance made when they rubbed against one another. Lance’s hands moved frantically over Keith’s back and shoulders before he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck holding on tight as they rocked together.

“Keith,” Lance whimpered. Keith held him tighter, peppering kisses anywhere he could reach.

“I've got you,” he breathed into Lance’s ear. “I’ve got you, darlin—”

And then Lance stiffened beneath him, head falling back on a loud moan. He shuddered in Keith’s hold, moans tapering off into gasps before he relaxed in Keith’s arms. They lay there for a long minute, Lance panting through his afterglow before he finally reopened his eyes. He looked up at Keith who was gazing at him in wonder, already trying to imprint the way Lance had looked when he came— eyes clenched shut, mouth hanging open, flushed red from ears to neck— into his mind.

Lance’s mouth snapped shut.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, looking wide eyed up at Keith. His eyes flicked down to where they were still pressed together.

“It’s okay—”

“Oh. My god.” Lance pushed against Keith’s shoulders and he sat up immediately, watching as Lance tried to wriggle out from underneath him. “I can’t believe I just— this is not how this usually goes. I’ve never—” He waved a hand in front of him and Keith caught it, pulling it up to press a kiss to Lance’s palm.

“Well, whatever just happened, I loved it.” He kissed the inside of Lance’s wrist. “You’re very responsive.”

“Keith—” Lance tried to tug his hand away but Keith held firm.

“What’s wrong, Lance?”

“This is embarrassing!”

“Why?” Keith scooted close, nuzzling up the arm he was holding and tucking his face in the curve of Lance’s neck. “How is it embarrassing that I’m able to make you feel good?” he asked lowly.

“D-don’t say it like that!”

“Why not? Isn’t that what happened?” He kissed beneath Lance’s chin.

“I-I guess.” Lance pouted.

“Then there’s nothing wrong.” He kissed Lance, smiling against his lips. Lance rolled his eyes, but returned the kiss. He pulled away with a sigh and tucked his head into Keith’s neck.

“You always know what to say nowadays,” Lance said. Keith shrugged.

“You’re really easy to talk to.”

They lapsed into silence, Keith holding Lance against his chest and rubbing a hand up and down his back. They lingered like that until Lance started to fidget again.

“I, uh… I should go shower.” Lance said finally, face still hidden in Keith’s chest as he began to chuckle.

“Yeah, that might be more comfortable,” Keith said, a laugh of his own bubbling out. They helped one another to their feet and made their way out of the training room back to the hall their bedrooms were on.

“Have a good shower, Lance,” Keith said.

“It’s open invite, if you want,” Lance purred from the doorway.

“Another time,” Keith said, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of Lance’s mouth. He left Lance in his doorway, scurrying to his own room and slipping inside with a relieved sigh. He sunk to the floor, covering his head with his hands as his arousal from earlier rushed back tenfold. He could still hear Lance and feel his breath hot against his neck. He groaned again, finally realizing he may be in over his head with this.

And they had training again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think! What was you favorite moment? Have something else you wanna see Keith tease Lance with? Or another fanart you want written about? Let me know!
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/) to watch me curate memes or yell about Voltron!!


End file.
